casiafandomcom-20200215-history
PVMT4 Course
Already there's a new installment to the PVMT series. Now the Mouth Things want to invade Cadrehel. This invasion attempt was started by Sir Golmout, Dr. Laldare Moudathing's most greatest warrior. Mouth Thing Almanac Mouth Thing Knight Toughness: 'Machined ''(absorbs 91.5 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Below Average '''Weakness: '''Fire plants, electric plants, Magnet-shroom, Fume-shroom '''Special: '''Blocks out projectiles with shield randomly. '''Description: '''Mouth Thing Knight will do anything for his king. He will die for his king. He will die for honor of the Mouth Thing Kingdom. '''Mouth Thing Spearmaster Toughness: 'Machined ''(absorbs 95 normal damage shots) '''Speed with shield: '''Snail-ish '''Normal Speed: '''Below Average '''Weakness: '''Fire plants, electric plants, Magnet-shroom, Fume-shroom '''Special: '''Throws spear at a random plant, deals heavy damage. '''Description: '''Oh no, the Mouth Things are getting smarter. They have mastered the spear! Oh no! '''Imp Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Low ''(absorbs 5.76 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Crazy '''Special: '''Is thrown by the Mouth Thing War Ballista. '''Description: '''Imp Mouth Thing is literally a trouble-making demon. She just loves to prank others, and curse them... '''Cavalry Mouth Thing Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Machined ''(absorbs 90 normal damage shots) 'Horse Toughness: '''Hardened ''(absorbs 57.825 normal damage shots) '''Charging Speed: '''Flighty '''Mouth Thing Speed: 'Below Average '''Horse Speed: '''Stiff '''Special: '''Charges and then Mouth Thing Knight is launched, as well as lance. Lance will instantly kill the plant on the tile it lands on. '''Weakness: '''Tall-nut ''(blocks launched Mouth Thing) '''Description: '''Cavalry Mouth Thing loves to joust, he especially loves impaling people with the lance; I don't even know why, and I'm not going to question it. '''Archer Knight Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Machined ''(absorbs 93.25 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Average '''Special: '''Shoots arrows instead of eating plants. Arrows do damage equivalent to 2.5 bites. '''Special 2: '''Sometimes shoots arrows which are on fire; deals double damage. '''Description: '''Mastering the bow and arrow isn't very easy according to Archer Knight Mouth Thing. Archer Knight Mouth Thing was born to a noble family; he was trained in the bow and arrow for 6 years. '''Cannoneer Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Hardened ''(absorbs 73 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Unmoving '''Special: '''Launches stone cannonballs from the cannon at plants. Cannonballs do damage equivalent to 19.775 bites. '''Special 2: '''After firing a cannonball; it takes 7.715 seconds to reload. '''Special 3: '''After dying, 3 random cannonballs will explode out of the cannon and fall on 3 random plants; crushing them, and then becoming an obstacle. Cannonballs absorb 13.75 normal damage shots. '''Description: Cannoneer Mouth Thing was hired to fire cannonballs at plants by Dr. Moudathing, he pretty much loves his job. He loves to blast people in the face with hard stone cannonballs; he even gets stronger carrying the heavy cannonballs into the cannon. Laser Archer Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Protected ''(absorbs 21 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Moderate '''Special: '''Shoots a energy-tip arrow instead of eating a plant. Arrow shot deals damage equivalent to 5.10 bites. '''Special 2: '''Sometimes fires a flesh-burning laser at a plant. Deals damage equivalent to 27.5 bites. '''Description: '''Laser Archer Mouth Thing's visor monocle thing allows him to have enhanced vision and shoot heat vision lasers. ''Mouth Thing War Ballista's Statistics''''' '''Ballista's Toughness: '''Undying '''Sir Golmout's Toughness: '''Hefty Heavy '''Ballista's Speed: '''Slow '''Sir Golmout's Speed: '''Sluggish '''Special: '''Hurls literal crap, Imp Mouth Things, rocks, iron balls, gold sun tokens, and plant food. '''Special 2: '''Runs over an area of plants and Mouth Things. '''Special 3: '''Sometimes calls Mouth Things to repair a bit of the ballista. Regaining a small bit of health. '''Description: '''Laldare's most loyal and powerful warrior decided to plan an assault on the city of Cadrehel. Laldare agreed to this.